Forgiven
by DJ.V
Summary: Nuada failed to raise the Golden Army. But his hatred never died. A mysterious resurrection leads him to gain a new weapon ; a single super-soldier with no soul to remorse. But will Nuada destroy the world? Or will he finally gain redemption; be forgiven?


**Author's Note: **I know, I know. ANOTHER fanfiction that I'll probably never finish. But I really hope to do this one! I have a great idea for this one. And I think it'll really have nice meaning. I loved Nuada from Hellboy II and thought that this would be a better 'ending' for him. He was never evil to me; a prince with good intentions who'd made bad choices. (Not to mention that Luke Goss has the SEXIEST voice of all time) I love him (: And so this is dedicated to my Prince Nuada.

* * *

><p>She had only been buried that day. Laying in her coffin after an unfortunate event, the girl with blood-red hair had died. But now, a scream tore out of her lungs and into the air.<p>

The goblin was accurate on the prediction – being awoken like this is terribly painful, and it would only get worse. The girl, a stunning beauty, fresh from her grave, was screaming with life. In the first few, fatal, seconds, her mind is utter chaos. It felt as if every piece of her mind was being torn apart. She reels blindly in the dark, not knowing who, where or even what she is. Memories of her life flashed before her eyes; emotions fill her heart and her mind. Then, suddenly, it's as if all of this is sucked away from her.

Emptiness surrounds her.

For the first time in her long life, she is utterly alone. In this moment, the goblin forces his hatred for the humans into her mind. He forces into her mind the wrath of the prince and her only purpose; to kill the humans. The fact that she, herself, was a human made the revenge only so much sweeter for the goblin. To have someone of their own flesh and kind kill them all. Once and for all. The sweetest revenge. This girl was a vessel; having no choice to what destiny she is about to face. The only choice; the only thing she knows is the hatred of magickind for humans.

Her body goes limp and she stops screaming. The goblin backs away from her, examining his new machine. The girl slowly moves her head, looking around at her surroundings.

The day she'd been laid in the ground was the day she'd been reborn.

* * *

><p>In the heart of Bethamora, the Golden Army lies in an eternal sleep. At their center of the chamber are the marble bodies of the royal twins. Nuada's crumbled form lays spread around the center of the dimly lit steppe. Nuala's graceful form lays whole on the steps above her brother. On the ground is the now hardened puddle of gold; from the melted crown of Bethamora.<p>

Six years ago, Elizabeth Shermann burned the crown and melted it so that the Golden Army may never awaken again. Prince Nuada had failed in his conquest to rid earth of the humans. Maybe for the better of all earth. Nuada had failed, but his deep hatred for humans had never ceased. Time had not healed the wounds in his heart because he had not allowed it to. Rather than mend his soul, Nuada chose to splinter it further. His anger and resentment rendered him to human characteristics.

His sister, laying in perfect marble, had been the light of the twins. She was kind and soft-hearted. Gentle where he was rough; forgiving where he was stubborn. She had been his other half. Nuada's father had hoped that the link between them, Nuala's light, would chase away the darkness in his young son. But after going into exile, Nuada's heart only grew with more despair.

This scene was a sad one. The sleeping Golden Army, the broken prince, and the sleeping princess. The quiet of this tomb was unstirred. Then, suddenly, someone appeared. Slow, padding steps. A young girl came up the steps into the chamber of the Golden Army.

It was a human girl. She looked around and marveled at the magickal scene. She spotted Nuada's crumbled form. She knelt. Reaching out, she picked up one of the lumps of marble. After a few moments, she recognized it was a hand. Her thumb caressed the cool stone. She put the hand down, and reached for another lump of marble.

This piece wasn't as hard to recognize. The lump of marble was a clear, chiseled face of a handsome prince with bold eyes and long hair. This marble statue was timeless and beautiful to the girl. She stroked her hand against the cheek of the prince's form.

"Beautiful," her voice was a soft whisper.

Slowly, she lowered her face to the stone one of the prince. To her surprise, when her lips touched the stone lips, the stone was warm rather than cold. She pulled back immediately, shock and confusion crossing her face. But as she stared at the marble, it remained nothing more but stone. Cautiously, the girl reached out to touch it. It was cold.

The girl stood suddenly, looking at the marble uneasily. She slowly turned and headed back out the way she had come. She glanced back only once. Then, just like that, the girl was gone as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Unbeknownst to her, the marble lumps on the ground began to shake. Slowly, they came together and began to knit themselves back into a whole body. The smallest most intricate pieces came together to form the familiar body of Prince Nuada. The marble statue came back together in a most timeless and beautiful whole.

* * *

><p><em>Nuala…<em>

It was the last thing he remembered.

Where was she? A hollow silence echoed in his own mind. It was strange. He wasn't used to it. Where was his sister? Where was he? Nuada could feel the coldness around him. Silence, not only in his mind, but in his surroundings.

"Beautiful."

The voice was smooth, like honey. A deep, but arousing sound. Nuada tried to see where the voice was coming from. After more moments of darkness, he realized he couldn't see because his eyes were closed. There was a warmth, was not emanating from inside him, but from his mouth. He felt lips against his. He was being kissed. It did not matter who by, or why. Nuada could only think about the way the kiss was rejuvenating him. With every passing second he felt like the warmth of the kiss was warming him. He didn't remember kisses being like this.

Forcing his eyes open, Nuada managed to gain only a fuzzy image. A pale face. Eyes like amber. Red lips. He could see that as she pulled away from him. The warmth stopped, but he could still see her. She reached out, stroking his cheek and pulled away. Then, she left. Nuada's lids grew heavy as he tried to work out in his mind…

Who was she?

But before he could think logically about what had just happened to him, his mind felt heavy under burden and he fell back into a fuzzy sleep.


End file.
